Our Story
by Rivergron and Dany
Summary: Demi is the new guest star on Glee, and Naya s character is her character new love interest. Will the love on tv become real love on reality? Let s find out. Bigvera mention. Rivergron bromance and Memi bromance
1. Chapter 1

**I´m back! I know I haven´t updates in a while but life got in the way and I´m was having a writer block, so I decided to pause the other stories and focus on this new one. **

**It´s a Daya story, I ship them like crazy, so I´m going to give it a chance.**

**Naya is 22 years old.**

**Demi is 21 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Demi´s POV**

*knock knock*

"Who´s there?"

"It´s me Demi, open up its freezing out here."

"Hi M, what are you doing here?"

"My best friend is going to act again and I thought it would be nice to say good luck to her."

"Thanks M, I really appreciate it."

"Are you nervous?"

"Little bit, you know I haven´t acted in a while so I´m a little rusty."

"Come on D, you are amazing, you are going to be just fine."

"Let´s see. Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I´m actually getting late to work, I just came here to say good luck."

"Thanks, see you this weekend?"

"Yes, but we are having a night in, I don´t feel like going out."

"Agreed, talk to you later?"

"Definably, have a good day at work."

"You too, bye."

"Bye."

After that little conversation I felt a little less stressed, starting a new show with some new people is a little scary especially because I was playing a lesbian, not that I have something against it but because it´s a big challenge I´m going to be representing a very important community. Kevin told me that the cast is amazing and that everybody is very welcomed and friendly, but I still feel a little nervous to meet the rest of the cast, I haven´t met yet.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Naya´s POV**

I´m not in a good mood today, when I woke up I had huge fight with Sean because of something really stupid. We are getting married in 6 months and if we continue to fight like this I don´t know how long our marriage life will last. I accepted to marry him because I love him and because he was nice, but now I don´t know, we fight a lot, we don´t spend time together and I´m really sure his been cheating on me, I know that he loves me but I don´t think is ready to be committed. He loves sex to much not just with me but with other people to, and I know that his always saying to his friends that he loves to try new things (if you know what I´m saying), but I never caught him so I can´t really accuse him.

"Hey bee."

"Hey bee."

"Are you excited to meet Demi?"

"Of course I am, especially because she´s going to be my new love interest."

"You are going to love her she´s funny and caring, but she´s also very honest."

"She´s like my perfect soul mate."

"You bet, you and Demi will be best friends in less than a week."

"I like to meet the people before I kiss them, so if I get to be her best friend even better."

"Are you excited about the kiss?"

"Honestly, I don´t know. It´s always hard to change the person you are used to kiss on screen, with Heather I was kind of used to it, but now I´m going to kiss a new person so that can be a little thought and difficult at first."

"Don´t worry everything is going to be fine, I know it´s always hard to kiss a new person, but you will get used to it and don´t worry for what I have heard Demi is a really good kisser."

"Really bee?"´

"It´s always better to kiss a better and experienced kisser, or do you prefer the ones that are sloppy and look like they are drooling?"

"No, of course I prefer the one that knows how to kiss, but this is my job even if the kiss was the worst I ever had I had to like it. Can we finish this conversation now?"

"Sure my lady, if you want to change the conversation let´s talk about your personal life. How is your soon to be husband?"

"I think his fine."

"So much love on that answer, what´s going on?". Sometimes she hated how much Kevin knew her.

"We aren´t in a very good place, we fight a lot, we don´t spend any time together and I´m not sure if I made the right decision to accept the proposal."

"I can´t tell you what to do with your relationship, but I think that you should talk to him about it, resolve this before it consumes your patience and relationship."

"I know I have to talk to him but I don´t want him to be pissed, because I´m not sure if I´m ready to marry him."

"Do you prefer talk to him now or marry him knowing that you are not sure of your decision and then ask for a divorce 1 week later?"

"I´m so tired my head looks like it´s going to explode, I need to rest. I have so many questions in my head and I don´t know how to answer a single one."

"Nay I advise you to talk to him and maybe take a break, and the sooner you do that the faster you get your answers."

"Thanks bee, I know there was a reason for you to be my best friend."

"You´re welcome bee, you know I would do anything for you."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Demi´s POV**

I arrived on set and was immediately received by the director and Ryan Murphy, they told me that they were going to introduce me to the cast, so that I could fit in more easily, I already knew some of them, so I don´t have to worry about being one of those persons that stays alone on the breaks. I´m still a little nervous to meet the other cast members, let´s just hope that everyone likes me.

"Good morning guys, as you see I have next to the new guest star, Miss Demi Lovato. I want you guys to integer her, and help her in any doubt she may have, and with that said let´s start with the introductions and then start working. Who is the first?"

"I´m Jacob Artist and I play Jake."

"I´m Becca Tobin and I play Kitty."

"I´m Melissa and I play Marley."

"I´m Alex and I play Unique, It´s a great pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks"

"I´m Blake and I play Ryder"

"I´m Chord and I play Sam, the Trouty mouth."

"I don´t need introductions you already know who I am, the most important person in your life."

"I don´t know if you´re the most important, but very important you are Lea."

Darren, Chris, Jenna introduce themselves but I knew them already so I wasn´t very nervous about them, but I was nervous about the next person that was going to speak, Kevin. He had an obsession to embarrass me in front of people, and I was very nervous to hear what he had to say.

"Hello Demi, I´m Kevin but you already know that because on a scale from 1 to 100 in your heart I'm at 121."

"Hello Kevin, I see that you woke up felling very cocky this morning."

"Not cocky, just telling the truth."

"A little bit of the truth."

"If you say so."

"Only you to cheer me up so early in the morning."

Me and Kevin ended our discussion and turned to the last person that didn´t introduced yet.

"I´m Naya and I play Santana." When she said this she blushed a little bit, I don´t know why, maybe because we are going to kiss or something, but one thing I was sure she was gorgeous.

"Okay Lynch and Matthew aren´t here today but you will meet them later, now let´s get to work everybody."

I tried to go to my trailer and then I remember that I didn´t know where that was. I turned back and noticed that Naya had stayed behind the others, so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey Naya, this is a little embarrassing but can you tell me the location of my trailer, I don´t know where it´s."

"Sure, it´s actually not far from mine, so I can´t show you where it´s"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"What is your first impression of everything?"

"It´s very good all of you seem very nice."

"We are all goofballs, but we protect each other with everything we have."

"That´s awesome, it´s always great to have people that you trust work with you, it gives you always that security."

"Exactly, we always know when something is wrong or good, we are a family."

"I hope I can join that family."

"I have good news for you then, you became family the moment you walked in."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"You´re welcome and here it is your trailer. Do you want me to meet you here or do you want to go straight to set?"

"You can meet me here and thank you once again."

"No need to thank me again, but you are a beautiful girl so I will let it slip."

With that Naya left and I could only think one thing, I made the right choice by accepting this role.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Thank you guys for reading. **

**Please review.**

**If you have any questions, ask me on tumblr: simplythebest23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update but school got in the way, I´m on vacation so I will do the possible to update more times.**

**Thanks for your reviews, favs and follows.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Past**

"I hope I can join that family."

"I have good news for you then, you became family the moment you walked in."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"You´re welcome and here it is your trailer. Do you want me to meet you here or do you want to go straight to set?"

"You can meet me here and thank you once again."

"No need to thank me again, but you are a beautiful girl so I will let it slip."

With that Naya left and I could only think one thing, I made the right choice by accepting this role.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Present**

**Demi´s Pov**

I was finishing getting ready when I heard a knock on my door, I opened it and I just saw a body flying into my direction.

"Hey Dem, I missed you"

"Hello Lea, I missed you too but can you please not jump like that into me I was about to punch you in the face."

"Sorry, so are you liking to be here?"

"Yes, everybody is so welcoming and friendly."

"Yes they are, so I saw that you and Naya were already knowing each other."

"If I´m going to kiss her I have to know her a little bit don´t you think?"

"Absolutely, but I don´t think you will have to worry about that the people that kiss her say that she is an amazing kisser."

"I believe that but I still like to know the people I´m kissing."

"I´m going to leave so that you can finish getting ready, I will see you soon."

"See you later."

I finished getting ready and went outside to wait for Naya, but when I got to the door of my trailer I could hear Naya whispering really angrily to someone, I´m not the type of person to hear the other people conversations but Naya seemed really upset.

"Sean why didn´t you tell me you were going to be out for the next two weeks?"

"I don´t understand I´m your fiancée I think I deserve to know where and when you are going to be out of the country."

"Do whatever you want Sean, I´m getting sick of your shit."

I heard Naya crying and I think it´s the right time to get out of my trailer. When I walked out I saw Naya on my trailer steps with her hands on her face and her shoulders shaking, I walked to her and hugged her. After 5 minutes she calmed down and looked at me.

"Did you hear everything?"´

"Yes, I´m sorry I now I shouldn´t but I just couldn´t help it."

"It´s okay I´m actually glad you heard it."

"So you and Sean it´s not going well?"

"No, he´s not the man I know when we started dating he´s different, actually he´s not a man anymore he´s more of a horny teenager."

"You think he´s cheating on you?"- I asked a little shocked I mean how could you cheat on somebody like Naya, she´s beautiful and amazing.

"I haven´t caught him but for the texts he receives and for the comments he makes I´m pretty sure he is."

"That´s tough, have you talked to him?"

"I was going to talk to him this week but he´s not going to be home or in the country for this week and the next one so I will have to wait for him or talk to him somehow."

"Do you want to spend this two weeks in my house?"

"I don´t know that will be asking too much."

"No it won't, you will even get to meet Miley, she´s kind of crazy, but she´s awesome."

"Still I´m not sure about that."

"I won´t take a no for an answer so today after work we will go to your place, get some clothes, and go to my place."

"Okay, I will stay with you but just so you know I might be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Honey, with an ass like yours you can be a pain in the ass for the time you want"- when I realized what I said I covered my mouth and just looked at Naya, she didn´t seemed that worried about what I said.

"You have a fine ass too, so I will also deal with your moments of pain in the ass." She said winking at me.

"Let´s go to set, Ryan seems nice a nice guy but he also looks like the time of person to yell at you if you get late to set."

"You are completely right he´s that type of person, sometimes we do it on purpose because it´s funny to see him freak out."

"That´s kind of mean."

"When you see it you won´t think that."

"Let´s go then."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Naya´s Pov**

We arrived on set and the only thing that was on my mind was the conversation that I just had with Demi, she´s so caring unlike my fiancée that just cares about pussy and ass, I think we are going to be great friends and I can´t believe she just asked me to spend two weeks with her and I accepted it, I guess I just trust her.

"Are you ready for the kiss scene?"

"I´m ready but a little nervous I never kissed a girl on TV and I haven´t acted in a while."

"Don´t worry you will be fine."

"Let´s hope so."

"You need to relax go sit on that chair so I can give you a message."

"Honestly I think you need more of this massage than I do and I will be fine."

"I wasn´t offering, I was ordering you so go put that nice ass in that chair." This girl is nervous as hell and here I am talking about her ass.

"OK. I´m going."

"I want you to relax for me."

"OK."

"You are very tense, I think you need to have a massage more often."

"If it´s you than, I wouldn´t mind having a massage every day, your hands are like magic, they do miracles."

"Are we getting cheesy Miss Lovato, and by the way I wouldn´t be opposed to massage you every day, just tell me the hour and the day you want and I will put you on my schedule."

"I will let you know, actually we can start this two weeks since you are going to spend it at my place you can give me one every night."

"Someone is pushing it or they really like my massages."

"A little bit of both, but don´t worry you will also receive some massages I think you need it."

"If I like the way you massage me then I will let you go for it."

"I´m awesome at giving massages you can ask Miley when you meet her."

"Let´s see if I agree with her."

"You will, I make wonders."

"I´m done with you, let´s see if later your massage can be better than mine."

"Demi, Naya I need you guys on set right now."

We started by filming the scenes in the restaurant and things were going great, Demi wasn´t nervous anymore and we were just having fun and goofing around, she really is a fun and carefree person. I haven´t felt this relaxed and comfortable in a long time, she really brings that felling of happiness into me.

"Very good guys, now let´s start shooting the kiss scene, get read." And with that I get very nervous, I´ve kissed two girls on the show and honestly in real life I have kissed other girls but we are talking about Demi Lovato, she´s kind of perfect.

"Naya are you there?"

"Yes sorry, so the kiss are you ready for it?"

"Not even a bit but it´s my job and I would prefer kissing you than any other girl."

"Thank you Miss Lovato your words are my words."

"You prefer kissing me, I thought you preferred kissing Heather."

"Snap, I like kissing Heather and I also know her and trust her that´s why I don´t mind but when we finish the kissing scene I will tell you who´s the best."

"Ok."

"Girls are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Get to your positions and let´s start filming."

"ACTION."

The moment Ryan said action I realized I was about to kiss Demi, my whole body is sweating I can´t back down now so let´s do this. We finished saying our lines and looked in each other eyes, I get closer to Demi and close the space between us, her lips tasted like magic I was in paradise land even though the kiss was just a peck I felt complete, I never felt like that it was scary but awesome at the same time. We slip and looked at each other.

"Fantastic job ladies your work for today is done, I see you guys tomorrow."

"That was kind of phenomenal."

"I know I fell the same."

"Who is a better kisser me or Heather?"

"You."

"That´s what I thought and let me tell you that you are also a good kisser."

"Better than all the kisses you had in your life?"

"Honestly yes, it was very good, I guess Glee wanted to keep me on the show for some time."

"Did they accomplish that?"

"With kisses like that I can say that definitely, I will stay around for some time."

"That´s good to hear."

"Let´s go we still have to go to your place to get your stuff."

"Yes, let´s go." One thing I´m sure this two weeks will certainly be very interesting but I can´t wait for it to start.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Demi´s Pov **

We spent the whole ride to her house talking and singing to every song that came on the radio people just looked at us like we were crazy, I remember that I had a radio interview and Naya told me that while I gave the interview by the phone that she was going to pick up her things.

"Good afternoon Demi, it´s nice to talk to you."

"Good afternoon it´s nice to talk to you too."

"Can you please tell me where you are now?"

"Absolutely, I´m parked outside my friend's house."

"Let´s talk about your album, what can you tell us about it?" Before I could answer Naya entered the car in the most quiet way possible it was actually funny to see her be so careful.

"It´s definitely an album that talks about my struggles and what I have been through this past year, it also talks about having hope and staying positive and that´s all I can say."

"Very good that´s nice to hear now let´s talk about your love life, are you and Wilmer still an item?" When he asked that I could swear that I saw Naya tense up.

"You just went right into business and to answer your question me and Wilmer are no longer an item and that is all I have to say."

"Did you guys hear Demi Lovato is single, so that means that she is back in the market. She may be in the market in real life but on TV she is not isn´t that right Demi?"

"Yes it is, I can say that my character as a very protective and attractive girlfriend and that she won´t let nobody take me away from her but that´s normal for me I usually have those effects on people in real life and on TV."

"I have to agree with that, we are getting out of time but we have time for two more questions for you, there is a rumor on twitter saying that you and Naya have already kissed is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"How was it?"

"I don´t like to kiss and tell but let´s just say that the kiss was a very good kiss."

"You hear that Glee fans it seems that things are getting hot in Glee land. Thank you so much for talking to us Demi we really appreciate it."

"It was a pleasure talking to you." I finished the phone call and I see Naya watching me with an very intensive stare.

"Can I help you with something Miss Rivera?"

"Yes you can" and with that Naya joins our lips together.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Thank you guys for reading, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please review.**

**If you have any questions, ask me on tumblr: simplythebest23**

**Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
